


Negative Stupid Degrees

by preblematic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Modern AU, absurd amounts of snow, drunk eremin, very very slightly drunk tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>godtier1 asked: You said you are looking for fluffy eremin prompts? How about a modern au where Eren and Armin get snowed in, so they spend the day/night just chilling and cuddling under lots of blankets and drinking hot chocolate or something :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negative Stupid Degrees

     It was unusually cold when Armin finally clawed his way out of sleep. He wouldn’t have known though, not with the way Eren was wrapped around him like a giant, warm octopus. He smiled and slowly worked his way out of the taller boy’s hold. He didn’t have to be up for another half an hour after the blond got up, so Armin usually let him sleep.

     Armin moved the covers aside, yelped, and immediately pulled them back around him. Eren’s rhythmic snoring stopped at the burst of cold air, and Armin worried that he’d woken him up. But the brunette just shifted closer, burying his face into Armin’s hip and snuffling. Steeling himself, Armin quickly left the comfort of the warm bed. He shivered as his bare feet touched the cold wooden floor, wishing that he had the ability to sleep in socks.

     Wrapping his arms—and one of Eren’s numerous hoodies, dude was like a collector—around himself, Armin went off to investigate why his toes were freezing off. He made a slight detour to put on socks and noticed that for some reason the furnace wasn’t on despite the fact that it was negative stupid degrees outside.

     The mystery was solved when he looked out the bedroom window and saw a sea of snow almost deeper than he was tall, and it was still coming down. No school that day then. With that settled he crawled back into bed and let Eren wrap around him again. He figured that a few more hours of sleep couldn’t hurt.

     Eren woke himself up with a particularly loud snore, and he knew Armin would laugh at him for it later. He looked around for the small blond, wondering why it wasn’t him who woke him up, before he noticed that the boy in question was curled up against Eren’s chest. That was odd. Armin was usually the first one up. He glanced at the clock and was startled to find that it was after ten o’clock.

     ”Armin!” he yelped, surging upright and shaking his boyfriend,” Armin wake up! We’re late!”Armin blinked sleepy doe eyes up at him. “Why didn’t you get up earlier? Are you sick or something?” He put a hand to the blond’s forehead. “You don’t feel hot.”

     ”Wha—Eren? What’re you talking about?” Armin grabbed Eren’s wrist and moved it away from his head.

     ”It’s like ten thirty!” Eren said, throwing his hands in the air.

     ”It’s also freezing! Jesus.” He grabbed the comforter that had fluttered up with Eren’s movements and tugged it down over himself. “It’s like minus asscrack degrees outside right now. The snow’s probably taller than I am. And now I have to pee.”

     Eren’s eyes widened like he had only _just now_ realized that they could raise wampas in their apartment currently. “Wow, it is cold.” Armin stared flatly at him. The blond grabbed the covers and stood off the bed, wrapping them around himself and leaving his polar bear boyfriend to find his own warmth. Armin had to pee. 

     ”Power’s out!” he called from the bathroom. He tried the faucet. “Water still works though!” Eren was sitting on the bed, apparently in shock, when Armin came back from the bathroom. He didn’t know how his boyfriend wasn’t frozen solid by now.

     ”They should send you to the arctic,” he muttered.

     ”You’re cranky this morning,” Eren replied.

     ”I’m cold!”

     ”Want me to warm you up?”

     Armin glared at him. “No. There is no way I am ever having fewer than three layers on today.” Eren pouted at him. The blond ignored him and ventured one hand out of his blanket cocoon to dig through his closet in search of appropriate winter attire.

     Once they were both dressed—Armin in the appropriate shirt, sweater, hoodie, pajama pants,  _regular_ pants, and slipper socks; and Eren in jeans and a long sleeved shirt—they established home base. Between their two laptops they had about eleven hours of battery with which to watch movies. Eren wanted to make a fire in the living room to cook things over, but Armin hit him in the head with a banana and explained why that was the worst idea ever. 

     They ended up wrapped in ten blankets—two around both of them, two for Eren, and six for Armin—eating dry cinnamon toast crunch because their milk was frozen, and watching Gummi Bears like the mature adults that they were.

     ”I still can’t believe you have  _the entire series_ on DVD and never told me,” Armin said.

     ”It’s embarrassing!” Eren muttered.

     ”No, it’s sexy. Trust me on this. I’m a genius.”

     ”Barely.”

     ”Still counts.”

     Around two o’clock they decided, for whatever reason, that it would be a good idea to dig out that one bottle of wine that they had for no apparent reason. It wasn’t quite frozen, and Eren held it under his blankets for another episode until it was warm enough to not freeze their teeth off. 

     They drank straight out of the bottle, because “cups are for pussies.” Armin was a lightweight, and pretty soon he was giggly and worming his way into Eren’s lap. 

     ”You’re pretty,” he said, smiling like it was the best thing ever. His cheeks were tinted pink, and he was giggling for no reason.

     ”You’re pretty too,” Eren said back, much less drunk than his counterpart. Armin’s smiled grew bigger if that was possible, and he leaned up to kiss him.

     And hour later they were both drunk enough to slur their words but not to go streaking. Armin’s blanket count had dwindled down to three, and he was lying on top of Eren who was spread out on the floor. “You know what we should do?” the brunette asked.

     ”What?”

     ”We should play Jenga.”

     ”Eren, we don’t even  _own_ Jenga.”

     ”Oh.” Eren went quiet for a few moments. “We should go  _buy_ Jenga!”

     ”Five and a half feet of snow,” Armin reminded, nuzzling into Eren neck.

     ”Y’re no fun.” Eren pouted.

     ”Mmm, that’s not what you said last night.”

     ”We didn’ even  _do_ anything last night,” Eren argued,” y’ said it was too cold.” Armin opened his mouth to reply, but found that he could not refute such sound logic.

     They had cheerios and Kitkats for dinner, because they could, and because they were still kind of loopy. “You wanna make out?” Eren asked. He was hanging upside down off the couch, watching Armin doodle. It was pretty hard trying to draw while simultaneously tipsy and wrapped in three blankets.

     Armin shrugged. “‘M not against the idea,” he supplied.

     The image of Eren in Armin’s lap would have been hilarious if anyone had been there to see it. But as it was all Armin could see was Eren’s head. They both ended up with a few more reasons to wear scarves.

     There was something very relaxing about just canoodling on the floor in a pile of blankets. They really should have done it more often in Armin’s opinion. They talked about Armin’s professors and Eren’s boss and just how weird dicks actually were. Armin played connect the dots with Eren’s freckles, and Eren tried to braid Armin’s hair. Eren, of course, didn’t actually know how to braid hair, so he ended up just sort of playing with it, which was fine.

     Around eleven Armin’s eyes started drooping. He yawned and nuzzled into Eren’s chest. “Should we go to bed?” the taller boy asked, stifling a yawn.

    “Nah. I’m comfy here.”

     In the morning sleeping on the hardwood floor wouldn’t seem like such a great idea, but right then, they were both convinced that it was the best option. Eren pulled another blanket on top of them for good measure before he wrapped his arms tighter around Armin and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
